Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of gas turbine engines. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to measurement of performance characteristics of the gas turbine engine at the inlet.
During development and testing of gas turbine engine, it is desired to measure certain characteristics, such as pressures and/or temperatures at select locations of the gas turbine engine. The collected data is utilized to evaluate performance of the gas turbine engine, compared to an expected performance.
One such area of interest is the inlet of the gas turbine engine. Systems for measuring characteristics such as pressure and temperature at the inlet, however, are typically cumbersome to install and remove, and require significant amounts of disassembly and reassembly of the engine to repair to replace sensors or other components that may fail during operation. As such, the efficiency of the testing operation is greatly reduced.